1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a redialing system for redialing an identification number of a destination station in a communication network, and, in particular, to a multiple redialing system of a telephone unit capable of selectively redialing a plurality of telephone numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A redialing system of a telephone unit is well known in the art. In such a redialing system, the last dialed telephone number is stored if a connection to a destination station has not been successfully completed. In this case, without inputting the entire digits of the telephone number of a desired destination, the caller may send a call signal by simply depressing a redial button since the last dialed telephone number is stored However, in the prior art redialing system, it is so structured to store only the last dialed telephone number. Thus, if the caller placed a call to another station after an unsuccessful call to a desired station, the caller cannot use a redialing function to place a call to the desired station after calling the other station an thus the caller must input the entire telephone number of the desired station.